Talk:Feferi Peixes
When has culling been mentioned by trolls except here? ZeldaFan 12:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Here Karkat says one of his neighbours was culled. Ah, didn't see that. Thanks. ZeldaFan 13:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Guys. It's arachnidsGrip, not cuttlefishCuller. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004022 ---dky 02:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Darp. Eff. I thought I was on the right page. Oh well; I'll slink off to my corner now. --Judgericand 02:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It still could be. The corner-horn-picture thing had it on the right side of the head-- this one's on the left. It may not make a difference, but I'm insanely detail-conscious like that. It could still be; it could still be! QwertyFiend 02:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) His, Her, It, Right now it doesn't matter cause we don't know. Stop changing it back and forth. --Judgericand 15:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i'm not gonna mess with it, but -TridentKind, Female, goggles. Appears to be literally culling cuddlefish. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004081 Zombamafo 00:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's either a girl or a very, very pretty boy. --Kendrakirai 08:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Why is her symbol in the wiki different from the one that's clearly on her head and her little trollian logo? Keegman 08:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * It's... not? What are you even talking about? Majutsukai 10:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *The page says "Her associated zodiac sign is Pisces (♓)." Same goes for the big sidebar. I don't know about you, but I see two ovoids with sharp ends next to each other, each with a little dot inside (in other words, two fish facing up and down, respectively). That is not this symbol, which is the one being used on her face/trolltag/whatever. Now, if you ARE seeing the same symbol twice, that means we have a bigger problem. Keegman 19:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I see the same symbol as is on her tiara, which is to say, one resembling -)-(-. Majutsukai 23:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Crap weasels. I noticed that some of the other trolls symbols are a little different now as well. I've checked it with Chrome, Firefox, and Safari, and it's the same in every browser. I think something's changed with Unicode. I'm on a MacBook, are you on a Windows or Linux machine? Keegman 04:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I'm running Windows 7. Is it a Mac thing? Majutsukai 04:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Things I am terrible at: Everything Wikipedia related. The new CC image is up but uh I cannot get it up there and I am sure someone has already taken the liberty of a decent screencap and image edit, but I thought I'd point out that it was up. Also I cannot seem to get out of this indentation either. Great. AA26 05:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am also seeing the ♓ instead of the correct symbol - and I am running Windows Vista! (unsigned) It looks like we're having problems with the formatting on the character template. Does anyone know how to fix it? The problem only appears to afflict pages that have both the "intro" and "first" fields filled out. Majutsukai 13:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * And incidentally, I just now noticed that I see "♓" as the correct symbol when I'm viewing a page, and as the incorrect symbol when I'm editing it. Majutsukai 13:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Theory I've already added it, but has anyone thought, maybe the reason she was able to wake Sollux up, could be because of her Role as the Witch of Life?RhedSquizel 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Not really sure it's a good idea to put that on the page. It's only a theory, and thus, is best left right here, on the talk page, until it is confirmed in some way. 18:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Additionally, it might make more sense to put it this on the Mythological Roles page instead, although even if it was there, it would still be only speculation. 18:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC)